


How The Golden Deer Pass The Time

by Y C Samothrace (YCSamothrace)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fisting, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YCSamothrace/pseuds/Y%20C%20Samothrace
Summary: Byleth has forgotten to reassign the group tasks for the month... and, in fact, every month since she first assigned them. For some reason, though, Leonie and Marianne don't seem to mind.This is definitely not inspired by anything I might or might not have done whilst playing the game. Or whilst replaying it. No sir this is entirely fictional, nobody would be that stupid.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Leonie Pinelli, Marianne von Edmund/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	How The Golden Deer Pass The Time

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

Byleth didn’t know how she’d missed it. Perhaps the paper that she’d written it on had blown away in the wind or fallen down the back of a chest of drawers, or perhaps the struggles that had taken up her entire school year had caused something so small to slip her mind. In her defence, it had been a disaster of a time so far. She’d had to lead her Golden Deer through struggles with the imposter Tomas, bandits, demonic beasts, bandits who turned into demonic beasts, kidnappings, murders and choir practices… Still, it was no excuse.

Forgetting she had assigned the same two students to work in the stables for months at a time was mostly just embarrassing.

Every Saturday, Marianne and Leonie had worked diligently to tend to the horses, sacrificing half their weekend for no reason other than a simple bout of forgetfulness. She had even received their same report every week. She could have been teaching Claude and Ingrid to fly, Sylvain and Mercedes to lumber around in heavy armour or just let the poor girls take breaks, but changing them around had slipped her mind entirely. It had folded in with the rest of the lunacy that took place in this accursed monastery. There was not a quiet week to be had in Garreg Mach, and so Byleth’s brain had simply tuned out Leonie and Marianne’s regular reports.

It had taken Sothis pointing it out following one of the regular meetings for Byleth to realise her critical mistake. So, on the next Saturday to roll around, she sat in her office and waited for the visit, paying close attention to the body language of the two girls.

“We did great this week!” Leonie said, her smile cocked at one edge and her eyes laser-focused. Did she know that she’d been toiling over the horses for all the knights for no reason other than a clerical oversight? She seemed relaxed, though. Her arms were folded, usually a sign that Leonie had a new tirade coming Byleth’s way, but this time for no other reason than to rest themselves against her chest. Taking pride in a job well done. She had a light film of sweat on her brow, a testament to how hard the girls had been working no doubt. Her partner, Marianne, seemed to be her usual shrinking violet self. She was even more out of breath than Leonie, and she’d managed to mess up her usually perfect school uniform. There was a slight flush in her ears that hadn’t quite subsided on the walk up to the office, and Byleth’s heart – or whatever it was that pumped blood around her biologically bizarre body – throbbed with guilt. The poor girl was working herself to the bone in the stable, and all for no reason other than Byleth’s own forgetfulness.

“I can see that,” said Byleth. “And I’m very impressed by how well you two have worked over the year. I see a very bright future in store for both of you.”

Byleth thought that buttering them up was the best avenue to take, a tactic she regretted as soon as Leonie’s gaze turned quizzical. “Lofty praise coming from the silent one. What have we done to deserve this?”

“You’ve been star students all year. I’ve been reassessing the group work assignments, and I’m willing to switch you out. You deserve a break. Claude and Constance will take over your positions, learning to ride flying mounts on sky watch. I’m sure they’ll excel.”

“I-Is that so?” asked Marianne, raising her voice for the first time in the meeting. “I mean, you know best, but I’ve quite enjoyed it…” She seemed crestfallen, causing Byleth’s blue eyes to blink rapidly in surprise. Her eyebrows drooped and her gaze fell lower than her usual floor-level. It seemed that the universe had handed Byleth a reprieve, which made her suspicious. If there was one thing she had learned in her time at the academy, the universe was not a kind mistress.

“It’s okay, Marianne, we can still do horse-work on the Sundays if you want,” said Leonie with a cheerful twinkle in her eye. She extended a hand to almost put it on Marianne’s shoulder, thinking twice at the last moment and withdrawing it. Byleth didn’t miss, however, that Marianne didn’t shy away from the proffered touch, the willingness to abandon a free day’s worth of relaxation. The teacher’s eyes narrowed. Something was amiss.

“No no, if you two are still comfortable in the stables, I’m happy to keep you there. You two are doing good work. There’s no need to give up your Sundays. Besides, I’m personally skeptical of sending inexperienced students on flying lessons. That will be all, though if you,” Byleth turned her attention to Marianne, paying attention to everything about her, “would like to discuss training as a Holy Knight, I can put you in contact with a couple of the knights who’ve picked up the requisite skills you’ll need to learn.”

“I’m okay, but if you think…” Marianne didn’t finish her sentence, and Byleth quickly spoke to prevent an awkward silence. She was still studying the blue-haired girl, trying to work out what had changed under her lack of supervision. She was still lacking the self-confidence and wearing on her sleeve the timidity and self-deprecation that characterised her. But she hadn’t shied away from physical contact with Leonie, and there was something in her body language that Byleth hadn’t seen before in her. She seemed almost comfortable with her.

“Then think no more of it. Perhaps the Valkyrie corps are more suitable, anyway. That’ll be all. Well done, ladies.” Byleth waited until the two of them had left her office to exhale. She had been saved, but left with more questions than answers. Perhaps she had simply accidentally fostered a strong friendship between these two, one that had penetrated Leonie’s quick-to-judge exterior and unlocked the soft centre that Marianne was capable of. But there seemed to be something else to it. Something that Byleth couldn’t put her finger on. Wrestling with her own conscience in her office alone, she knew that she should simply leave it well alone and be grateful that Marianne had a friend. But her curiosity had been piqued. There was still one more week of training before the ball was due to start, so Byleth had the option to sneak into the stables, break so many rules, and spy on the two of them at work. She had nothing of note to do that week – she’d already selected her dancer and her classroom seemingly ran itself these days – so she could easily make room on Saturday to slip into the stables and watch the two at work.

There was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind, but Byleth simply ignored it. Something was telling her how bad an idea it was, that she was bound to stumble into a grievous invasion of privacy, but there was no other way to satisfy the burning curiosity she’d been left with. She blamed Claude. Always snooping around, digging up mystery after mystery and insisting that there was a new facet of an investigation round every corner. He was a bad influence.

~~~~~~

Byleth approached the stables, taking note of how abandoned they seemed to be. There was a hubbub of life all over Garreg Mach, but the merchants were in town for the weekend and there was no guarantee their wares would last until Sunday. Saturday, therefore, saw the nuns, knights and students alike flock to the market and leave the diligent duo to handle the stables under their own supervision. Only Byleth was present. One of the horses bowed its head at her, and she offered a quick nod to it as a ‘good morning’, before raising a finger to her lips. She felt foolish as soon as she’d done it, and was glad nobody was around to see it.

“Except me,” offered Sothis unhelpfully. She broke her silence rarely, mostly to simply chastise Byleth for a stupid decision. Byleth ignored her.

Into the stables the teacher slipped, doing her best to avoid treading on the straw that littered the floor. It was more work than it was worth, trying to keep the telltale crunch of hay from giving her away, but she was able to pick small islands of uncovered ground to place herself on.

Marianne and Leonie, it seemed, were not working. They were in fact chatting away in the corner, Marianne’s usual timidity nowhere to be found. Their low voices could barely be heard, but there were other signs. The brushes and pitchforks that they should have been using lay in a heap on the floor. Byleth’s mouth curled into a small frown. If this really was the case, that they had been slacking off instead of doing their proper duties for months at a time, she was within her rights to flunk them entirely. But that couldn’t have been true either. While Marianne was yet to take to horseback in the field, Leonie had been riding around as a trainee cavalier from the earliest opportunity and she had only become more skilled. Byleth hadn’t told her, but with another year’s worth of growth at the same rate, Leonie would rival Jeralt easily. Growth like that wasn’t acquired from shirking work. So what were they up to?

Byleth peeked her head up above the fence she was hiding behind, and her cheeks burnt with embarrassment at the sight she saw. Both girls were naked except for their boots. Marianne’s hair, usually braided with such a delicate and perfect hand, was lying loose around her shoulders, tangled up with a few errant pieces of straw. Her cheeks flushed with a happy smile, quietly tittering as Leonie’s hands massaged her from behind. The older girl rubbed her shoulders, soothing knots out of them, and Byleth’s brief glimpse was enough to see the sheen of clear, slick liquid up to the wrist on one of Leonie’s hands. The smell, which Byleth had missed under the general aroma of horses and sweat, hit her nose as soon as she knew what to look for. It should have been obvious from the start. Leonie was definitely not coated in massage oil.

Leonie’s lips toyed with Marianne’s neck, nibbling away at the timid girl who wriggled under the embrace. “You were great, Mari…” she said, “I thought I was the only one who squirted like that.” She brought her head next to Marianne’s ear, whispering something secret and undoubtedly racy. A gigantic blush rose up through Marianne’s cheeks, and she nodded. The two girls kissed, and Marianne’s eyes flicked across the room, falling on where Byleth had been placed just a second before.

Byleth had dropped to the floor, trying desperately to be anywhere else. This was an invasion of privacy on another level entirely. She resolved to never tell the two of them that she knew their secret, and simply to slip out of there as fast as her legs could carry her – even if her knees were quivering and she had to resist the urge to stroke herself. Byleth was an unabashed appreciator of the female body, and both of her students looked gorgeous. Propriety be damned, both of them had exquisite forms, stomachs sculpted by the healthy diet and vigorous exercise of the life at Garreg Mach. Marianne’s face, warm and happy with the touch of a lover, reframed her usual glum visage into one of the most jaw-droppingly beautiful people Byleth had ever seen. She made Leonie look positively plain by comparison. Even then, her partner could never be called plain looking, and now she radiated a confident glow, the glow of someone who took control of everything in her surroundings. Marianne’s love-juice spread across her fingers, the gentle touch, the trail of kisses and nibbles across her neck… Leonie was utterly in command of the situation, and it was exactly where she belonged. Dominant without effort, strong without being crude or crass. She was everything Byleth wished she could have in a partner.

“Come on! Why aren’t you moving?!” Sothis yelled from somewhere inside Byleth’s brain. “Don’t tell me you’re frozen in place by a pair of tits? Are you so horny?”

It was settled, then. Byleth couldn’t deny it. Horny brain beat professional ethics, every time.

Leonie’s fingers played down towards Marianne’s pelvis, stroking at her hips, getting closer and closer to a neatly sculpted tuft of blue hair. The girl cooed under the older, more experienced touch.

“You’re happy to see me, aren’t you? Naughty girl…” Leonie’s voice was louder, more daring, and the whimpering begging it drew out of Marianne was even more desparate.

“Ooh, Leonie… Please…”

Two fingers made their way to either side of Marianne’s clit, the tiny nubbin emerging from the hood as Leonie gently peeled the other girl’s pussy open. Marianne hummed gently, nuzzling into Leonie’s chest. “I want you…” That was all the signal she needed. With expert deftness, the ginger woman slid around Marianne, knocking the other girl backwards onto the haystack. She never even had to pull herself away from her lover.

One of Leonie’s gently exploring digits made its intrepid way towards Marianne’s hole, poising like a cobra before diving in, much to Marianne’s surprise. Subconsciously, Byleth mirrored the action on her own pussy. “Oh! So deep!” Marianne moaned aloud, trusting in the silent surroundings. “More, please, Leonie, more! I want all of you!” Byleth couldn’t help but echo the sentiment internally. She wanted to be in between them, suckling and fingering and licking at the two gorgeous women in front of her. But her fear of discovery, professional demeanour and knowledge of just how badly the situation could turn kept her still. She had to simply watch, enjoy the live show happening in front of her.

The dirty talk lit a fire in Leonie’s loins. Her free hand grabbed Marianne’s, and pressed it forcefully into her own crotch. Even as she was pleasured by the girl, Leonie remained in utter control of the situation. Whenever it seemed like Marianne had gained an advantage, a touch that sent Leonie’s eyelids fluttering and her lungs gasping, Leonie slipped another finger inside. It was uncanny, watching Marianne’s flaming pink vagina spread open as a third, then a fourth squirrelled their way inside. Leonie, grinding against Marianne’s backside, withdrew her hand from the other girl’s. A deathly pause hung over the duo, Marianne withdrawing her hand in preparation for what came next. Both of her arms folded above her chest. Her lungs sucked air in. She grimaced, pain and pleasure writ large on her face.

Leonie tucked in her thumb and slipped herself up to the wrist into Marianne’s cunt.

The girl screamed, convulsing and spraying juices up and down Leonie. As she writhed, the spray twisted in the air. The smell, tart and full of the unmistakeable smell of powerful, overriding sex, flooded the stables. Leonie didn’t let up, and the gentle stretch on Marianne’s lower half showed that Leonie was tormenting her from the inside out. The poor girl’s eyes were rolled back in her head, the whites of her eyes pulsing with beautiful tears. Byleth had never seen something so gorgeous. The two women, intertwined in pain and pleasure, Leonie leading and Marianne riding the wake of her experience. When Marianne had finally come down, her juices still dribbling across Leonie’s arm, the two girls separated. Byleth could see inside her tunnel from her hidden position, a simple crack in the wood providing her with front-row seats to the greatest gape she had ever seen.

She watched, agog, as Leonie fed Marianne her own quim. The blue haired woman closed her eyes and ran her tongue between Leonie’s fingers, touching the tip from fingertip, running down the knuckle to the membrane between the digits. Only when Leonie’s hand was clean did Marianne open her eyes, gazing with an overwhelming sensation of pride – close even to love – at her partner.

“I like the taste…” she said. “I think I’m sweeter than you.”

“Only one way to tell,” Leonie added, but Marianne had beaten her to it. “Oh, Marianne! Right there, oh goddess yes…” Marianne’s finger was already probing past the ginger girl’s labia, penetrated down to the knuckle in one motion. The tables had been turned too quickly. Where Leonie had led, now Marianne charged ahead.

Byleth gasped, but Leonie’s moan drowned out the incautious noise. Both of her nipples were now straining against the tight fabric of her top, and her panties were a marsh of lust.

“You like it, don’t you, Leonie?” Marianne asked, and Leonie could simply wriggle in response as the finger withdrew, touched to Marianne’s lips. She sucked on it with clear intentions, lolling it around in her mouth. “I like your taste… I might go for more…”

“Don’t tease me, you… please, please Marianne, please…”

Marianne shoved her whole body on top of Leonie’s, twisting around until she had the other girl flat on the floor. Marianne ground her face into Leonie’s pussy. Leonie’s squeal was so loud that even Byleth could moan without any fear of discovery. Fists clenched around the straw bed that the two had fashioned for their trysts, Leonie’s eyes locked themselves open and a heavy gush of juices arced out, coating Marianne’s face. Leonie’s mouth hung open in a scream that petered out into a silent wail of pure pleasure. Byleth watched her student’s orgasm roll in waves out from Marianne’s skilled, practised tongue. It took less than two minutes from beginning to end.

“Goddess…” Marianne said. “I love it when you squirt. I love you…”

“You’re adorable,” panted Leonie. “I love you too, babe.”

“They’re really dragging this out, aren’t they?” asked Sothis, her voice echoing around the voyeur’s head. “What? Unlike you, I’m not a hormone-addled horndog. Okay, show’s over, now will you please get out of here before you get us both caught?”

Byleth backed away, trying to get away before the two of them noticed her presence. The explosion had knocked the breath out of Leonie, and Marianne clearly had no intentions of making the poor girl exert herself any more than necessary. Now would come some post-coital cuddling, cheeky yet loving conversations and – if Byleth was lucky – some actual work. There was no reason for her to stick around. Her pussy was throbbing, and if she stayed any longer there was no guarantee she wouldn’t try and join in. She had already broken so many rules. Watching one of her students deliver the mother of all tongue lashings to another was so far over the line that, if she was discovered, her tenure at the monastery would come to an abrupt end faster than Jeritza’s had.

Byleth winced as her boot crunched on some straw, but she otherwise made it out without incident. She didn’t bother looking back, didn’t bother to see if Leonie and Marianne had been disturbed or otherwise made aware of their peeping tom of a teacher. She slipped out towards the market. Her head was full of images, of Marianne’s gorgeous figure sliding under her bedsheets while Leonie’s lightly-furred cunt pressed itself against her face, delicious juices coating her lips and nose…

“Oh! Anna! Do you happen to have any cold water?”

~~~~~~

That evening, Byleth was pushing papers around on her desk and trying not to think about the day’s events. Leonie delivered the report alone – apparently Marianne’s work today had really taken it out of her, she’d worked herself to the bone and she needed to soak in the sauna after a hot and sweaty day.

“Oh, and professor?”

“Mhm?” Byleth asked, barely looking up from the reports. She was unable to meet Leonie’s eye.

“You’re not as stealthy as you think you are. Marianne says she hopes you liked the show. And hey, if you’re up for it, I’m sure we can fit you in next time.”

Byleth was left dumbfounded as Leonie left her office and the sound of her footsteps faded away down the corridor, leaving the professor sitting in almost total silence – broken only by the hysterical laughter of the ghostly figure of Sothis sat on the edge of her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, with any luck, the first of 4 stories to come out in this most symmetrical of Februaries. I call it F/February, or F/F/February if I decide to include Byleth as one of the titular F's in this one. If it goes well, it could pan out into all kinds of fun month-based portfolio-builders. Or I could just abandon it halfway through BDSMarch, who knows.
> 
> This work is dedicated to FSF99, who told me to press the button. They did their job admirably, and we salute them for their service to this smut. This is also dedicated to me, who wrote it in like 26 hours because I procrastinated the entirety of FFebruary away.


End file.
